Dark Angel
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Jack's mom adopts his sister, but she has a dark past, she chooses to put behind her. Her name is Max, and she has these genetic "abilities" When Manticore comes back for her, she has no choice but to step out from the shadows
1. Dark Angel Part 1

Author's POV

"Hey, check out the new girl, what was her name, Max. She seems pretty cool." Kim said.

"She is." Jack replied.

"My mom adopted her, just a couple of days ago, she seems kind of isolated, and shy but she's actually really cool, once you get to know her."

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie joined them.

"Hey you've seen the new girl, you know Frank asked her out, and she said no." Milton said.

The group of Wasabi Warriors laughed, and walked to lunch.

Max walked in, and just sat at the nearest table possible. She was writing in a book, with Batman on the cover. No one suspects a Batman Diary. Frank decided to throw Falafel Balls at Max's head, at first she let it go, but they kept bothering her over, and over, over again.

She closes her diary. She walks over to the Black Dragons, and began to tell Frank off.

"So what are you guys, cheerleaders?" she asked.

"NO, Brian used to be, you got a problem?"

He showed a few Karate moves.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not going to fight you." She said.

Jack then stood by Max's side, and Frank threw a punch, but ended up in the recycling bin upside down, but not by Jack, but by Max, then an all out brawl broke out between the Wasabi Warriors, and the Black Dragons, after the Wasabi Warriors wiped the floor with the Black Dragons, Max realized what just happened and ran out.

Max leaned against the lockers, and Donna Tobin approached her.

"Hey! You're blocking my locker."

"I'm sorry." Max said. Donna laughed, and walked closer to her.

"You _do _know you don't stand a chance with any guy in this school right? So don't give me the innocent act, slut." Donna said.

"Who're you calling a slut,sk-" Max began, but Jack covered her mouth.

"Jackie poo, I don't know why you hang out with sluts, first Kim, now this one."

"DON'T call my sister and Kim that, because you know it's not true."

"She's your sister?"  
Jack nodded. Max scanned Donna up and down.

"Besides Kim's more real than you'll ever be, with your fake boobs, and extensions."

"I'd watch it if I were you." Donna threatened.

"What are you going to do, get daddy to get rid of me." Max said.

Donna stalked away.

"How'd you know her boobs were fake?" he asked.

"That my dear brother, I can't quite explain." She replied.

The thing is Max is genetically enhanced and she was made to be a super soldier, to have no emotion, no feeling. But she ran away at 9 and fended for herself until she was 12, when she became a foster child, and transferred families until Jack's mom adopted her.

She has strength, cat like abilities, and a super brain.

A familiar face walks into the school hallway.

"Blake?"

"Max!" he yelled. Max went over to hug him, but actually tackled him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after helping him up.

"I moved here." He explained. Max was completely ecstatic, she introduced the Wasabi Warriors.

"This is Kim, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton." Max said.

Blake started to talk to everyone, Max slips away from the crowd, and she started to twitch but quickly took her medicine to stop her seizures.

"Hello Maxine."

"It's Max." she replied.

"Whatever, anyone you may think you have everyone fooled, but I _know_ who you are. X5."

Donna held up papers and handed them to Max. She read over them, knowing that all the information in it is true, her eyes flashed with confidence, and she looked straight at Donna.

"What? You actually think this is true? This looks like it came out of Dark Angel." Max noticed, she turned around, but Donna grabbed her hair, and lifted it to see the barcode on the back of her neck.

"Aha! I'll spill everything, unless you do what I want." She threatened.

"What do you want?"

"Blake."

"No."

"Why not? You like him don't you, just makes me want him even more." She said with an evil grin.

"Go ahead, spread all that stuff about me, I don't care anymore." Max said, and ran off.

But she really did.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Max's POV

"How about you two come down to the dojo with us?" Kim asked

"Sure." Blake said, as I nodded.

We went to the dojo.

"Hey Rudy!" Jack yelled.

"Hey guys, who's this?" he asked.

"This is my sister, and her boyfriend." Jack said with a smirk.

My face turned red, and my eyes widened.

"Wait, you guys aren't dating?" Eddie asked.

We shook our heads.

"Well, we thought you two were dating since the way you technically tackled him in the hallway." Milton acknowledged.

"Okay guys, stop teasing her." Kim said.

She grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the Girl's locker room.

"Here's you Gi." She said handing me a Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, what's with that Donna girl?" I asked.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started on her, she tries to steal Jack every chance, she gets, but it never works." She said.

I smirked at her. I guess I have mastered the Anderson smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin'." I reply.

"So, Max, what belt are you?"

" I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Jerry asked.

"I just don't…know."

I couldn't tell them about my past, it's just too painful.

"What about you Blake?" Rudy asked.

"I'm a first degree black belt." He replied.

Rudy nodded.

"Okay Max, let's see what belt you are with a few tests." Rudy said.

"Milton."

Milton lunged at me, I quickly flipped him, and then it was Eddie he lasted about 10 seconds longer then Milton. Jerry came at me with a couple punches, I quickly dodged them, I put my leg under him, and he fell over, but came back up again. I was getting bored, but I didn't want to hurt him.

He left many opening, he kicked me, but I caught it, and lifted his legs up, and caused him to flip backwards. He fell on his back.

"Okay, 1st degree black belt." Rudy said.

Afterwards, we stayed a couple of hours, until it got kind of dark.

We all went our separate ways; I was walking home, next to Jack.

We were walking across the street, until a car started racing towards me, I quickly ran over it, and another came, I flipped over it, they went to a stop and the car doors flew open, and Manticore agents burst out of their cars, and started attacking us, which was a really stupid thing to do. Jack had 5 of them on the ground; the two biggest ones came at me.

"Two against one, that's no fair…to you." I said with a smirk.

I took them out, I grabbed one of them and sort of threw him, and I took out the other one in a matter of second.

Jack looked at me, and we had the same idea, we took off to our house.

"I can't really explain right now, so could you just please forget about it, and that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to Blake's house, to finish our project, bye!" I said, and raced out of the house.


	2. Dark Angel Part 2

I finally got to Blake's house.

I knocked on the door.

"Oh hey." Blake said, while letting me in.

"Hey."

"So you ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and we started working on the project, I tried to focus, but I felt someone staring me down. I looked over to the left, Blake looked the other way, but I could still see the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

He sighed, and finally faced me, his light blue eyes gazing into my dark brown eyes.

He placed a hand on mine.

"Seeing you today, just made me realize how much I'm…in love with you."

He looked up at me and said "I really shouldn't have said that, but since I did…"

He slowly leaned in, and kissed me, his hand on mine, and his other hand on my neck pulling me closer.

So I pushed away, because I forgot to breathe.

"I can't breathe." I said.

He chuckled, I blushed, the usual.

"It's not funny!" I said.

"Okay, let's just finish the project." He said, and we worked on it all night.

"It's done." I whispered, since it was midnight.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." I replied, before I kissed him good bye.

I went home. Mrs. -Err- wait Mom confronted me, and I told her I was working on a project.

I quickly walked up the stairs, when I had a bad feeling, so I went for a run, without my mom knowing.

I ended up near the mall; I heard screaming, so I ran inside.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" a robber yelled.

"HEY!" one of them yelled at me, and started to shoot. I quickly ran and dodged all their bullets, I ran towards them jumped up, and kicked them, he fell to the ground, somehow I ended up in the hostage room, untying all of them.

I fought off all of them. Then security came, I didn't feel like being on every news channel about young girl saves 10 hostages, and then they dig deeper and find out I'm a genetically enhanced super soldier.

So I jumped through the window, and landed on a roof, then another, and quickly ran, I looked up to see someone holding a camera, but kept running, and got home, and went to bed.

* * *

**yeah, it's short, but i did that on purpose**


	3. Dark Angel Part 3

Jack's POV

That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen, She literally ran over a car, and flipped over another, and she moved really fast, especially when she ran, it took me 5 minutes to catch up to her.

Those guys were wearing uniforms that had Manticore on it.

I got up and looked them up.

I found an article that said.

'Manticores work involved creating a genetically modified superior soldier. They created the X5 series and the _transhumans_, mission-specific transgenic soldiers that don't look entirely human. At some point they recruited Donald Lydecker, Elizabeth Renfro, and others to help with the training, creation, and monitoring their warriors.'

I also found out that one genetically enhanced human, caused the destruction of Manticore, and turned them all in, her name was Max Guevara or X5-452, she has a bar code on her neck, just like the rest of them, when they wanted to interview her, she disappeared, no one saw her again. They had a sketch of her, and she looked exactly like Max. "Mom?" "Yeah?" "What was Max's last name before you adopted her?" "Guevara. Why?" "No reason, I was just curious."

My phone beeped.

Kim: Hey.

Jack: Hi.

Kim: So, whatcha doin?

Jack: looking at my adoptive sister's background. Turns out she's genetically enhanced.

Kim:… You're funny

Jack: I'm serious.

Kim: Sure you are.

Jack: Since you don't believe me, you can come over and look for yourself.

Kim: Fine

Jack: Fine

Kim: Good

Jack: Good

Kim: See you there!

**Kim has logged off.**

A few seconds later, I heard rocks hitting my windows. I opened it, and pulled her in, but the thing is when I pulled her in, I tripped , and she fell on me, so we were close, and awkward, her hands were on my chest, and my hands were on her waist, I felt myself leaning, and she was leaning closer, and our lips were only centimeters a part, I couldn't take it anymore, so I closed the gap, I crashed my lips into her soft ones, my heart literally skipped a beat, she kissed back, we then heard a few things fall, we broke away to see Max sneaking back inside the house, I'm pretty sure she saw us kiss, but I didn't care, I felt happy, happier than I've ever been.

I looked over to Kim, who was blushing insanely.

I leaned over to her, and whispered in her ear.

"I knew you had a crush on me."

She punched me in the arm.

"Um….ow." I said. She smiled.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, I carried my laptop over to her, and gave it to her, she read the article and her eyes widened.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, if we say anything Manticore will find her, and we don't want that." I said.

Kim nodded.

"I got to go, or my mom is going to kill me, Good night." She said.

"Good night." I replied before pulling her into a kiss.

She crawled through the window, and ran home.

Jerry's POV

Ahh Pepito peed all over my bed!

I got out of my bed, and walked to my parent's room, to see if I could get some new sheets.

I saw my mom watching the news.

'Mysterious Girl saves hostages from bank robbers, could it be that same girl that stopped Manticore years ago?'

They showed a police sketch of the girl, and she looked just like Max.

"Whaaa?" I said.

I got my spare sheets, and went back to bed

* * *

**was it good, bad, please review!**


	4. Dark Angel Part 4

~THE NEXT DAY~

Jack's POV

Me, Max, and Kim got inside Seaford high.

There was a huge crowd blocking our lockers, so Max began to walk to her locker which she has to go upstairs to get to hers.

"Oh Max nice of you to join us." Donna said.

"SO, as all of you know, Max is now Jack's sister, but there's more to her story, you know that company, that was shut down for experimenting on kids, making them into super soldiers, Manticore, well one of their experiments are here, Max sweetie come out now." Donna said.

Everyone looked up at Max, she began to back up, but then Manticore agents surrounded her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, all of a sudden she's being thrown over the railing, which was pretty high, she landed on her feet, they took out guns, and started shooting at her, everyone scrambled out of the way, we watched her run, she was running at super speed, I knew she was a fast runner, but never this fast. She crashed through the second story window.

"MAX!" Blake yelled. We saw her run off, Those Manticore guys were about to chase her, but we stopped them, we technically wiped the floor with them.

Kim knocked some teeth out of this one guy, he literally cried, and she gave another one a broken nose.

Jerry got a few on the ground.

Eddie and Milton teamed up, and took out at least 3 of them.

Well me, let's just say if they take me, they think it'll lure Max to come save me, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

Me and Kim teamed up on these guys, Kim went extra hard on these guys.

Afterwards, the police dragged them out of there.

"Come on, we have to find Max." I said.

Me, Kim, and Blake left the crowd, and went looking for Max, we couldn't find her anyone; we literally looked everywhere, the mall, my house, Blake's house, Kim's house, even back at the school. She's nowhere to be found.

Max's POV

I knew she would use it against me, but I didn't think she would actually bring Manticore, I have to find Blake.

I ran to the cave at the beach, I jumped from cave, and unto the pier, it started to rain, I ran to Blake's house.

I knocked on his door, and backed out and let the rain drench me.

Blake opened the door, saw me, he closed the door behind him.

"Max!" he said, and pulled me into a big hug.

"I need to know..."

"You need to know what?" he asked.

"I-I need to know if it's over."  
"W-Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm a freak, and you don't want to date me."

"Why not?"

"B-because people are already giving me side glances, and they're Manticore agents everywhere, and they think when they get to you, I'll come, which is true, but I don't want it to happen."

He put my cheeks between his hands, and looked me in the straight in the eyes and said

"Max, so what if you're a freak as you claim, and those crazy Manticore agents are after you, but let me tell you this, you're a freak, that I'm deeply in love with."

"R-really?"

He nodded, his hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck, and he kissed me in the rain.

We broke away; I smiled then looked up, and realized my hands were on his chest, I could feel his heart beating. I blushed and took my hands off of his chest, and he walked me home.

Kim's POV

Ugh its raining, as much as I want to kiss Jack, he seems really upset.

We ran inside, we got completely drenched by the rain, Jack said he was going to get me some dry clothes.

I stood there in his house, just standing there, shivering.

I noticed something, Jack's door was slightly opened, he took off his shirt, and I saw his abs.

He noticed me, and smirked.

I felt myself blushing, so I quickly turned on my hills.

He came downstairs, and handed me the stack of clothes.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I sneezed.

"Oh you're getting a cold."

He wrapped me in a blanket, and hugged me.

I'm blushing, I'm so blushing.

I looked up at Jack, he smiled and leaned in and landed a soft kiss on my lips.

I went upstairs to go change, he let me wear some of the clothes Max refused to wear, and Jack's Shirt, and shorts.

I went downstairs.

Max, and Blake walked in, they're soaked.

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie came in.

After everyone got dry, we all sat in Jack's HUGE living room, and Max began to explain.

"So, you're genetically enhanced?"

She nodded.

It became quiet, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence.

"Do you really have a barcode on your neck?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah…"

She began to shake uncontrollably.

"She's having a seizure!"

"What do we do?"

Max managed to pull up her shaking hand and pointed it to her bag.

I reached in it, and pulled out a pill bottle on it with a prescription I opened it and handed it to her. She put some in her mouth, and swallowed it.

She stopped shaking.

"Some of the side effects with my DNA changes are seizures, they're getting better though." Max explained.

She put her hand on the wall to help herself up, she stood there, for a while. We realized her eyes were no longer brown they were pale white.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Dark Angel Part 5

Max's POV

I stood up, and put my hand on the wall, and it was like I was seeing what was happening at this exact moment. I saw Donna paying a Manticore agent, and I saw Manticore making more and more super soldiers. I snapped out of it, I walked over to the table, grabbed a sheet of paper, and a pen, and began writing, I didn't even know what I was writing. When I was finished I realized it was a map of the secret Manticore agency.

Blake grabbed my hand, and it happened again, I saw him, except he was younger, he was looking in the mirror, he got a cloth and wiped off make up from his neck.

He has a bar code on his neck. X5- 56478

I snapped out of it.

"Max, I have to tell you something." Blake said,

"Okay."

I followed him outside.

"I'm actually X5-56478, and I know you're probably really mad at me, but I couldn't tell anyone, I was going to tell you, but then you ran off."

"It's okay." I said.

"I do need your help though."

"Shoot."

"They're making more super soldiers; we have to shut them down."

He nodded.

We went back inside.

"I'm going back, but I need a team, you guys up for it?"

They each nodded.

"Wasabi?"

"Wasabi!"

"Okay here's the plan…"


	6. Dark Angel Part 6

Jack's POV

The plan Max gave us is pretty intense. I don't know how we'll do it, but i do know it'll work.

"Where's Rudy?" Eddie asked.

"He's starting the van." Max said.

She ran upstairs and came back down in the blink of an eye.

She was holding a box with Manticore ID's for each one of us, and she handed us equipment that belonged to Manticore.

"Everybody Ready?"

We all nodded, and left.

Max sat in the front, helping Rudy withe the way there.

I noticed Max began shaking more than usual, but then stopped. "Max?"

"Yeah."

"You okay? You didn't take the medicine."

"It stops on its own sometimes." she informed.

She grabbed one of Manticore's stun guns, and put her hand on it, her eyes turned pale.

She told Rudy turn to turn directions, and when we finally got there, her eyes turned back to normal, and she put on a hat to cover her hair, and face. We had the sunroof open just in case we need to get in.

"Id's." One of the men at the said.

We gave him our IDs, and he was about to let us through the gate til he noticed Max. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Guess our cover's blown." Blake said. Max jumped up through the sunroof, and began running with Blake by her side.

Rudy drove through the gates, and we all jumped out of the car.

"Time to dance." i said.

"No way, Jack. I think we should fight these guys, but i'll dance with you later though." Jerry said.

Oh Jerry, sad ,confused Jerry.

The epic battle between Manticore, and The Wasabi Warriors...and super soldiers?

"Brought a couple of friends with me, hope you guys wouldn't mind if we crashed." Blake said.

It was about 20 Manticore agents VS. 6 karate kids, and 10 super soldiers..

Wait, where's Max?

Clearly Blake was thinking the same thing.

He quickly jumped from the roof, and ran inside.


	7. Dark Angel Part 7

Max's POV

"Max, how nice to see you again." The voice of the one and only Sandeman. Leader of Manticore.

"Wish I could say the same,Sandy."

"I shut you guys down once, I'll do it again."

"Not this time,Maxine."

Loads of Manticore guards came out with guns. I was completely surrounded. Nowhere to jump,run or hide. three shot me all at once. my body dropped to the ground. I blacked out for a while.

I wake up in a cold steel table. My chest is covered on gauges they experimented on me. I feel different. I jumped from the table to the wardrobe. My abilities are still here, but what's so different?I grabbed my clothes, and put them on, and made my escape.

"X5! Get her!" Before I could react, a bullet, went racing towards me. A figure tackles me to the ground.

"Blake!"

"Are you crazy? You don't just stand there when people are shooting at you!"

"Nice to see you too."

He helped me up, and we found an opening, and went straight through it.

When we were out, we ran straight through, just to be surrounded by more Manticore agents.

One of the agents shot me square in the stomach. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to kill her,retreat!"

They ran off! The pain was unbearable, my pupils are dilating.

Blake opened my shirt, and blushed and froze, when he saw my gauged chest, but then pressed his hands on my wound.

Blake's eyes were closed,like he was constipated.

"Okay, Jack, and Kim are coming."

"You have telepathy, lucky.."

Jack, and Kim quickly came.

"what happened!?"

"They shot her."

Kim reached in the bag,and handed Blake a towel wiping off his blood soaked hands, and resting the towel on my wound.

"Stop,stop!" I yelled.

"We can't."

I pushed Blake gently to show him I wasn't bleeding anymore.

That's why I feel so different. My bullet popped out of my wound, and my wound closed.

"That's not fair.. You get to have cellular regeneration!"

I smiled. "Do you have an idea where Sandeman might be?"

"I have an idea."

I got in the Jeep, and drove off.

There was a cabin in the middle of the woods.

I took out all the guards, and made my way for Sandeman. I walked inside, and made my way upstairs. He was sitting in front of the fire. He knew I was there,and attacked.

He was drunk, his movement was kind of sloppy, he looked like he wasn't going to remember this at all. I pushed him, and a wine bottle fell into the fire, and the fire grew bigger, and began to spread. I'm not trying to die, and I'm not letting anyone die, but he kept fighting me.

"Come on! I'm not letting you die!" I yelled.

The fire spread further, and further. he tackled me, and we fell through the ground, I cracked my spine. The fire was all over, and Sandeman was nowhere to be found.

I pulled myself up, and anxiously look for an exit, it burns, the smoke is getting thicker, and piece of the floor that was on fire, fell onto my back, and made me fall to the ground.

I push the wood off me, I ran in one direction, and luckily, found an exit, right before the whole cabin burst into flames. I came out burned, and coughing my lungs out, I found Sandeman unconscious on the ground, then he was gone right before my eyes, all of a sudden a burning sensation hits me in the back. I look up to see Lydecker(Sandeman) with a wine bottle, he dumped it all over me, the fire spread. I kicked the bottle out of his hand, and knocked him unconscious.

I was freaking out, I did stop, drop and roll, but I was still burning.

Everything hurts, I can't breathe. A figure comes and wraps a blanket around me, then removes my shirt,and looks at my now healing wounds.

"You need to stop appearing out of nowhere."

"Sorry." Blake hugged me, even with my scorched, but still whole gauges around my chest.

"Uh, could you give me your shirt please?"

"Oh yeah." He took off his shirt, and handed it to me. I put on the shirt, and examined his toned abs.

He came close, and whispered in my ear, "You like what you see?"

"Shut up!" I said pushing him.

"Come on." he said. I grabbed his hand, and we started walking, while carrying Sandeman, at our side. We put Lydecker in the back seat of the Jeep, we drove back to the warehouse, then drove to the police station, and turned him in.

I really don't want to move away again, but Manticore is dead. Donna Tobin has nothing to threaten me with anymore.

I finally shut them down, and they'll stay that way.

~NEXT DAY~

I walk through the school doors along with Blake, and the Wasabi Warriors. Everyone stared at us, before cheering. I opened my locker, and a note fell out.

I opened it, in bright pink letters it spelled out FREAK.

I smiled confidently, and walked over to Donna,and put the note in her hand.

"At least, I'm not fake, and a skank."

her face turned red, I turned on my heels, and walked away.

"Bye Donna!"

I think I'm going to like this school.

* * *

**Its finally over! :D wooo!**


End file.
